To rule or not to rule?
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Anya and Dimitri were living a pretty peaceful life untill one person threatens to destroy that with his quest for the Monarchy to return.
1. Hello old friend

**Hehe, well now it's time for a REAL Anya story.. hehe rated for language and a bit of well, Anya and Dimitri "fun" XDDD**

Vladimir was happily walking out to his automobile, his keys jingling in the left hand and humming some sort of a tune to himself. As he passed a young couple embracing by a street pole his thoughts wandered to the two young lovers he knew that were currently living in Russia. "_I wonder how Anya and Dimitri are doing_." He pondered finally turning the corner. It was rather tight parking along the street he had been on so he was forced to park within the back alleyway. He passed a local newspaper stand and a certain headline caught his eye.

"**Anastasia: Where is Russia's princess hiding?"**

He shook his head in disbelief at it. The Dowager empress had told everyone that Anya had just turned out to be just another fake look alike of the Grand Duchess and thus allowing her and Dimitri to flee back to St. Petersburg. He paid a ruble to get a copy of the story. As he read on in the article, apparently they believed her to be living as a merchant in Moscow with her uncle Boris. He laughed a good yet somewhat dry laugh at the paper before disregarding it into a trash bin.

"Hehe, Anya and Dimitri are good and safe." He smiled as he had finally reached his automobile and went to unlock the door. He heard a small rustling from behind him before his entire world went dark.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" He glanced around to discover that his attacker had apparently carried him to some sort of a warehouse. He just then saw a silhouette move out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?!"

"Relax Vlad, man you sure are quite tense. Unlike once you have drunken nearly your weight in some Vodka." The man who stepped out of the shadows was rather tall and very slender. His thick brown hair was pushed back from his forhead and he wore a rather nice looking suit. "Vladi, it's been what nearly twelve long years?"

"Edven abskovich? Is that you?!" he stared at his old friend in amazement. He had known Edven from long ago, but he was only twenty back then and another member of the imperial court like himself. "Why did you attack me?"

Edven took off his gloves and shoved them deep inside the pockets before retracting a small photo. "I do believe that you know of the fact that Anastasia Romanov is the only remaining heir to the throne." Vlad immediately knew what was happening and that he wouldn't tell anything to him. "Well, it said in the news papers before they were considered a "misprint" that two Conmen found and recovered the Grand Duchess. And one of them is** you**."

"I know what you seek and no I know nothing of where the "Real" Grand Duchess is!" Before Vlad could let out another word he was slapped hard across the face.

"Stop telling me these lies!!" Edven then regained his composure and grew an arrogant smug across his face. "What of these letters to a certain "Anya and Dimitri?" Who are they exactly?" He asked even more arrogantly.

"Go to hell.." Vlad said trying to shake off the slap effect. But it was no use as Edven kneed him in the chest. He writhed in pain. As he lay there on the floor Edven chuckled slightly at his misery.

"Listen Vlad, I'm going to find and restore the Grand Duchess to the throne, force if need be. You can help me, or you don't have to. Either way I'll find her and possibly him." He added. Suddenly another man came into the room. He was taller and much more burly than Edven. He seemed a lot like some sort of a body guard. In his fist he was clutching some papers.

"St. Petersburg eh?" Edven chuckled. "I knew that the Dowager would be the key in finding the princess and her apparently prince. I believe this must be Dimitri eh?" He showed a picture to Vlad's face as he lay there on the floor. It must have been taken on the boat because the background was starry filled sky with Anya and Dimitri holding tightly to eachother. Anya's face was slightly tinted with a certain blush and she was leaning on Dimitri, who openly was accepting her company. He smiled briefly before turning back to anger yet again.

"You leave them alone! All they want is to live a simple life!" Vlad begged with Edven. "Please, she doesn't want to take the throne! Even the Empress respected her wishes!" He called out yet again at him.

Edven looked down at him one final time before shooting him a grin and walking off. "Just leave him in some alleyway." He said to the man. "Do I need to ya know?" he made the signal across his throat. Vlad knew that symbol and immediately began to think this was the end. Anya and Dimitri would never even know what was coming and he would not even be able to warn them of this ongoing uprising.

"Trust me Vlad, I will accomplish this mission of seating her in the proper place right along with him, even if they do not wish to take the throne." And that was the last thing Vlad heard before his world faded yet again.

* * *

It was a rather brisk morning in St. Petersburg. Snow was gently falling and dusting the already snowridden pathes and buildings around the area. Anya's blue eyes fluttered open and she stretched slightly looking over at Dimitri who's face was buried into the covers. She smiled at her husband before removing the blankets off her and beginning to slide out of the bed. She was stopped by someone's hand on her arm; she looked back to see Dimitri.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" He grinned at her pulling her back into the bed with him. He snuggled closer to her and began kissing her neck.

"Dimitri, we've only been up like, five minutes." He still continued to kiss her neck tenderly moving to her shoulder. "Don't you have work?" she tried another excuse even though she was not really wanting him to stop at all.

"Nope, four day weekend. Thanks to my boss, I kinda helped him with his marriage situation. Trust me, he knows nothing about buying gifts for women." He grinned at her again. "So, can we start the weekend _early_?" he ran his hands up her arms. She smiled back at him and nodded.

He crawled ontop of her gently and began to deeply kiss her lips as his hands ran across her back and onto her hips. Anya moaned a little as his lips continued to move around on her neck. He grinned as he heard her. He loved every motion and sound she gave him.

After about an hour of their constant fooling around she sat up and looked at the clock. "As fun as this has been Dimitri I really must go meet Emily today. I promised." She said before giving him one last kiss on the lips and running off to go and get ready to meet her friend for a lunch.

Dimitri had made himself some coffee and was feeding Pooka as she emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing the blue dress he had bought her with the belt wrapped tightly around her waist. Underneath she wore her stocking but with better shoes than the small ugly brown boots she used to have. Her hair was pulled up high into a bun, since when she left it down more people seemed to notice her Romanov-like features.

"Ya know, even with a bun hairdo you still look just like yourself." Dimitri said admiring his wife from head to foot. As he moved a bit closer she backed up.

"Oh no, not for now." She noted his closeness to her.

"What, can I help that I want to be near you every minute?" he grinned taking her into his arms. She blushed slightly and kissed him once lightly before heading out the door.

As she headed out of their apartment complex she looked inside her purse. She couldn't believe her grandmama sent her and Dimitri money every month and also had purchased their apartment for them. But Marie wouldn't take no for an answer she especially wanted to make sure they were supported incase by some miracle Anya became pregnant.

Anya was reminded of that sad fact nearly everyday. She and Dimitri tried so hard to conceive. Time after time they tried but it had only been a year and still no child. She got so frustrated by it all she finally went to go see a doctor. With their new advances in medicine they finally told Anya what was wrong and said that she would be lucky if they were able to have any child of their own. She was defective. Anya kicked at some snow thinking about this fact. Dimitri had taken it well but still she constantly thought of herself to blame. She wiped away those thoughts as she was greeted by her friend in the marketplace.

"Hello Anya!"

As she walked over to meet and greet Emily she had little idea that she was being watched by someone. Stalked by a certain man. A man who was on a mission.

"_There you are Princess."_ He muttered under his breath.

Please, someone do review.. XDDD


	2. Recognising and Romancing

**_Yay!! I have one person reading it so far.. hehe, I absolutely LOVE the movie Anastasia.. I just recently read a book based off the Romanov tragedy and also another theory on how she and Alexi might have survived.. I personally wonder if the REAL Anastasia did survive… we will probably never know.._**

Anya clutched her coat together as she and her good friend Emily made their way down the long cobblestone streets of St. Petersburg. The town had improved a little since she had been there in the past year. Not as many people were starving or working themselves to death as they were a year ago. Yet one thing the people still, some of them, believed in was returning a Czar to the throne. But after Anastasia's existence claiming to be false by the Dowager Empress. Many people continued to look for her. Not for any reward much any more, but to seat the next remaining Romanov in her rightful place.

"So how is dear Dimitri?" Emily pondered to Anya as they were glancing over some brilliant art works outside a vendor.

"He's fine." Anya replied absently. "He by some miracle got a four day weekend, with pay.." she didn't want to bore her friend with the story of how he did so.

"Oh re-aly? I bet he wanted to start "_Saturday_" early eh?" She gave a playful shove to Emily to shut her up. "Hey, I wanna go see the new Czar display they put up in the cathedral." Emily tugged Anya over into the huge wooden doors of magnificent place.

* * *

As they passed through the glorious St. Petersburg cathedral, there it was. On the west facing wall; the Romanovs. A double headed eagle, golden with jewels sparkling on it was nailed and bolted down; best so that thieves wouldn't have a chance at taking the elegant treasure. Anya found herself looking up at the ghostly faces of her long deceased family.

"Glorious are they not?" Both Anya and Emily spun around to face an elderly looking man. His face was weathered from time and past. Stress had emerged it's self inside his skin as it was noted with wrinkles all over his forehead. Yet he had a sort of twinkle in his eye as he looked at the wondrous painting of the Czars.

"I remember one day having the pleasure of meeting Nicholas II. He was thoughtful, kind, and understanding to what problems I had. Compared to what many others thought about him, I thought that with him Russia would improve. Even if it did take some time; Rome wasn't built in one day." He stepped before them and gave a rather generous bow to the portrait of the smiling Romanovs. "I still believe that somewhere Anastasia is indeed alive and well. Probably in hiding of some sort though."

Anya bit her lip lightly as she locked eyes with her father. It was if he was asking her to come back as the Grand Duchess. To rule all imperial Russia as the next Czar. To take the rightful place on the throne, not as "Anya" but as Anastasia Romanov.

"You know young lady, you look an **AWFUL** lot like the Grand Duchess." Anya cringed. She absolutely hated being told nearly fifty thousand times a day. Why, oh why did she even try to hide so much and _STILL_ everyone could point out her; "Alexandra's chin" or "Nicholas's smile." And even on such rare occasion as such handling money, point our her "Marie like hands."

Anya finally forced herself to grin at the old man before giving him the mandatory response that she had worked out for the ten billion people she had to reply to.

"Thanks, but there is no way that little me could have ever been a grand duchess. Much less Anastasia." She lied. Oh how she was so sick of having to say that over and over. She joked with Dimitri about being a bit of a broken record sometimes.

Finally she pulled Emily and they finally exited the building, leaving behind the man and his thoughts. Anya could have sworn that he somehow knew that she was lying through her teeth. She dismissed it as paranoia.

"Ya know, he's actually right."

"Oh great," thought Anya. "now Emily's gonna be buggin me about it too?!"

"You do look **JUST LIKE** Anastasia." Emily looked at Anya seriously. Studying her many facial features carefully. She always knew there was just something about Anya.

"All right, so I have _SOME_ features that the Grand Duchess Anastasia had. It's just some rather bizarre coincidence!" Emily could note the stress building in Anya's voice, so she did some quick thinking. She really didn't want to upset Anya.

"Um Anya, I'm terribly sorry I offended you so greatly. Usually people who get that take it as a complement, but I guess it does get old huh? Never mind, I gotta go any way. Have fun with," Her voice dropped so low it almost sounded coyish. "_Dimitri.."_

She and Anya both giggled like schoolgirls before Anya ran off to her building where she knew awating her was a man who loved her all his life and would continue to do so until they were separated by death. She turned the key and walked in to find a lovely table set, complete with candles. Her breath was taken away by such a scene.

* * *

"Good evening your highness." Dimitri seemed to just appear kind of startling Anya a bit. He was dressed not too fancy, just his favorite green shirt and vest. Buttoned all the way up and a nice black tie dangled from his shirt. He bowed slightly to Anya. "If your grace wishes to change before dinner I have taken the courtesy of laying your coronation gown out." Anya smiled at him before giving a slight playful-like curtsy to him and vanishing into the bedroom. Only about ten minutes later she came out wearing the off the shoulder gown. It's sleeves still torn from their fight with Rasputin on the bridge so many months ago. She had taken her hair and tied it with a pink bow. She had become "Anastasia" again.

"I'm not worthy of this presence. Are you lost; I think you came from heaven." She blushed about fifteen shades of red and pinks at all his remarks. He grinned before taking her hand and softly kissing it. Soon they had eaten their delicious dinner.

"Who knew you were such a masterful cook." Anya joked.

Right after she had placed her napkin to the side, Dimitri was standing before her. Asking for her hand. His gentle warm stare wrapped around her into some sort of trance. He took her hand and led them into their moderate living room. He had cleared away the center of the room; including the coffee table.

"Dimitri since when did you become such a good romancer?" He didn't answer just simple began to sway with her. "There is no music here." She noted still foggy from the whole atmosphere.

"Wait one moment." He ran off into their room and came back with an oh so familiar object. He wound the small box a couple of times before allowing it's gentle melody to fill the air. He waltzed and twirled her a couple times. Her long coronation gown twirled with her along the side. The dress sparkled in the moonlight shining through their window. It's sewn on jewels glittered brightly, like stars. As the song ended and the music box closed itself, Dimitri just swayed with her. He rested his head along her smooth shoulder and gently ran his hand through her soft hair. "Anastasia, I love you."

She felt tingles not only from his touch but from that word. Every time he would say he loved her she felt as if she were merely floating. She lifted his face to hers, locking their lips together with her own soft ones. They kissed softly for a few minutes just holding each other until the kiss turned to be more passionate. Dimitri's hands began to slide up and down her back, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Just then they heard rather loud bark from Pooka. He was acting a bit like a referee. Apparently they had crossed the line with him being present. Anya giggled at Pookas reaction before glancing back at Dimitri. Anastasia ginned at her "_Prince_."

"Shall we adjourn to the bedroom my good sir?" she asked with "come hither" eyes. Dimitri nodded before swooping her up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. "Good night Pooka!" he exclaimed. Pooka simple yipped a reply before setting down to sleep.

Once inside Anya was laid down upon their bed, Dimitri removed his vest and tie before gently getting on top of her. He began to gently massage her arms making the tingles go up a down them before kissing her lips again. He slowly moved down to her neck. Planting small yet tender kisses all along it to her shoulder. She moaned slightly as the touch of his lips.

* * *

"So Boss are we gonna take them soon?"

"Soon enough boys. _Soon enough_." He said watching the young lovers embrace until the curtain was pulled shut.


	3. Confrontation and Kungfu

**_Well, I'm glad people are enjoying it.. Please do submit a review.. I love to hear peoples thoughts on it all.._**

Anya slowly opened one eye and glanced around the fully illuminated apartment. She noticed that her gown had been hung up upon a chair instead of it's placement on the floor of last nights events. She was about to sit up when Dimitri came walking in. He was dressed in one of his other shirts and wore a grin as he greeted the awaking duchess.

"Good morning your grace." He smiled as he bent over and kissed her forehead. "If I do say, you look much better than I in my shirt."

Anya glanced over to the mirror. Sure enough she was wearing Dimitri's blouse that he wore over his undershirt but underneath his vest. She must have been cold and he was kind enough to clothe her as she slept, along with a small blue bow in her hair. "Wow, I must have been really tired." She muttered.

"Why don't you join me in the living room for some coffee, and so you can fully awake?" Of course he wasn't gonna take no for an answer as he lifted her out of their comfy bed and proceeded to carry her out. She giggled slightly at him as he finally made their way to the couch.

Soon they were both sitting on the nice soft couch. It had been a wedding gift from Sophie to them. It was about the shade of a ruby and oh so soft. Dimitri had his arms around Anya as they drank and read "_The Russian Times_."

"Can you believe** this**?!" Anya began reading the article out loud to her husband.

"_To this day the Grand Duchess Anastasia may be hiding somewhere in our lost world. She may have adopted a false name and maybe even try to look as if she were a man.."_

"Well, when I first met you, you kinda.." he instantly shut his mouth after earning a glare from Anya. He shrugged his shoulders hoping she would forget and keep reading.

" _We all know the Dowager Empress Marie with much haste cancelled the article printed about Anastasia being found as only another lie."_ As she continued to read she got more furious with every word. "_So it must become Russia's duty and privilege to dig up the ever evading heir._"

She was truly livid. Why is it that all of a sudden they needed her? Her Grandmama had told her that **EVENTUALLY** she would have to accept her birthright, but not anytime soon. Marie understood that Anya just wasn't ready for all the pressures of taking the crown and respected her and Dimitri's wishes, so she pushed to make sure that Anastasia had not been found. It seemed as if all Russia and some other parts of Europe was tenaciously trying to uncover her.

"How on earth could they just expect so much out of me?!" Anya was shaking in disbelief. "Just because I'm the daughter of Nicholas and Alexandra they think I can just rule all of the country?!"

"Calm down," Dimitri tenderly kissed her lips. "I'm pretty sure they'll not think about looking at "Anya." He reassured her. She smiled at him just enjoying his wonderful brown eyes, his loving stare just made Anya weak in the knees. Untill she realized something.

"Hey aren't Vlad and Sophie coming today?"

Anya and Dimitri had nearly forgot about the letter they had received only a week ago. "What time does the St. Petersburg express get in?"

"About noon." Dimitri finally snapped back to life, realizing that they had very little time before their guests would be arriving. He and Anya scurried from their little moment and rushed to get ready. Pooka let out a bark that sounded a bit like a laugh as he watched his two masters run around frantically.

* * *

Dimitri had just finished fighting Pooka for his sock and was completely ready. He headed into the kitchen following a heavenly aroma.

"_Ooo, la la."_ He said in a low tone seeing what Anya had on. She was wearing her little lilac dress she had gotten from Paris. Anya only had owned four dresses, it was either that or her opera navy blue dress and that was WAY too overly fancy. The sheer shall with a tiny pink bow attaching it moved as Anya turned to face him.

"I haven't seen you in this since.."

"Hey, we can fool around later after they have come." She pointed her frosting spatula at him defensively.

"Cupcakes?" he asked as she finished frosting the last one.

"Yep, chocolate ones as well." Before she could stop him he had stuck his finger into the mixing bowl.

"Mmm, pretty good. Want some?" He offered her his chocolate covered finger.

"No."

"Come on.." he chased her around the kitchen trying to grab her.

"Dimitri stop!" she tried to be serious with him but his grin melted away her anger. He had finally grabbed her with his other free hand and smeared the mixing across her lips. She knew what came next as he kissed it off.

"Hehe, I liked it better that time around."

* * *

So as they waited for the two to show, they were sitting in the living room. Soon an hour had passed They had heard the St. Petersburg express bell ring out long ago and yet not a sign or hair of either.

"Do you think their okay? Or maybe they cancelled?" She asked beginning to get kind of worried. First this issue on the paper and now Vlad and Sophie being late; when it was so unlike them.

"Maybe we should go look for them."

"Wait," Anya had a strange look on her face. "Something is up."

"_Precisely princess."_

Anya let out a scream as she saw a man behind her in the reflection of the refrigerator door. But the barely had any time to react as they found their arms being taken behind their back and tied. Anya struggled hopelessly against her attacker, she tried to kick him but she couldn't get to his feet or anything. Dimitri was putting up a pretty darn good fight, he had nearly knocked down his attacker. Finally the large man who had been trying to wrap his arms up took the advantage of merely pressing his pressure points on his neck; making Dimitri go limp in his hands.

"Impressive attempt for the kitchen boy he is." The man moved closer to his struggling victims. His associates were holding onto their arms as they continued to try to break the bondage. "Too bad my men had the upper hand with you both being so lost in your thoughts about your friends not coming." He was quietly eating one of the cupcakes Anya had made and set upon a tray.

"Take what ever you want just leave Anya be!" Dimitri knew that sometimes in Russia the mafia would break into houses and take treasured items and sometimes do bad things to women. He feared this might be one of those situations.

"My dear boy, we don't want your money or what ever you two have that's of any true worth in this house. We want you and Anastasia."

"I'm not Anastasia! My name is Anya." She replied in a rather hateful tone.

"Oh but you are.." Just then he threw down between the two of them a rather large stack of papers, most bearing the royal symbol of the Romanovs; the golden double headed eagle. But atop everything stood a picture depicting a happy couple on a boat with nothing but the stars keeping them company. Dimitri stared down hard at the picture as the memories came rushing back about that night.

_Flash back_

"Dimitri put me down, I feel as if my head is going to spin off!" She chuckled as her new husband finally placed her down. She was still blushing a bit from their earlier kiss. Her face glowed radiantly at him as their eyes met.

"I love you." He said smiling. Just then she was beginning to pull his face in for another passionate kiss, but he stopped her and said: "Wait."

He soon returned with his brown jacket and draped it over her slender shoulders. She held tightly to it as he did something she did not see coming yet. He had gotten down on one knee. It was rather strange to Anya, considering they had been married already.

"I'm sorry about not giving this to you earlier, but.." He took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger. "I know it's rather small and.." she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"I love it, and more importantly I love you."

"Say it again." He asked in a low relaxed tone.

She playfully rolled her eyes . "Dimitri, I really do like the ring…"

"No, I wanted to hear what came after that again." He got closer to Anya keeping his eyes locked with her own ocean blue ones.

"I love you Dimitri." She felt her eye lids drooping a bit, not knowing if the fatigue was setting in or the fact that he had become so close to that there faces weren't even an inch apart.

"Oh how sweet." A young French photographer had captured them in their state. "I just love the way newlyweds act." He handed the photo to them before making his way below deck.

"Wow, I'm very photogenic." Dimitri boasted.

"Yeah, maybe with a mug shot." She replied playfully before running as Dimitri gave chase.

* * *

"How did you get that?" Dimitri asked the man.

"Oh your dear old friend Vlad wasn't too keen on hiding it." He took the picture up from the stack. "Ya know this is almost the look on your faces last night."

Anya's eyes flew open in shock. "**Have you been spying on us?!"** she demanded. How on earth would he know what had happened last night. Just then there was a small rustling from behind them. A man had come out of their bedroom carrying Anya's dress and another thing.

"Oh wow, a dress fit for the Grand Duchess." The man said examining the gown. "And I do believe this to be that special music box that your Grandmama made for you at age eight?" He took the little box from the guy and looked at it. "Where is the necklace that opens it exactly?"

Just then the man who was holding Anya's arm lifted the chain from her neck and up over her head. "There you go boss." The guy wound it and let the song fill the air.

"I do believe that only the Grand Duchess Anastasia would have such a wonderful trinket within her possession."

"How do you know all of this?" Anya asked as she had finally gotten her bondage to wear out. She was trying to stall long enough to get her arms free. Finally she had and flipped the man that had been holding onto her. She had no idea what she was going to do next.

"Give it up Princess, you're not a fighter." The men made an advance on Anya. She kicked the coffee table up into their chins with her left foot leaving them KO'd. She had finally reached Dimitri and grabbed a splintered piece of wood to cut him free. He grabbed her and they both headed for the window.

The man looked out the window to see her and Dimitri running out into the square where it was as if they had disappeared into thin air. "They're good." He said as he looked back at his men who had been dislodged by her. "Or she's good."

**You could say Anya really knows her stuff…XD Please review..**


	4. Danger and darts

**_More more… while I'm inspired.. XDDDD_**

"Alright, I think we are safe." Dimitri looked at his poor wife. She was hovelled over in the corner of the little alleyway they were sitting in. He could tell she was freezing. He didn't blame her. The outfit she was wearing was meant for Paris in the spring, not Russia in the winter. He put his arms around her feeling her slightly jump at his touch. "I promise I'll find you something warmer to wear." He whispered into her ear as he urged to move on. They took short cuts across backyards, although Anya had not a bit of trouble jumping the fences in such a short skirt. She still felt rather embarrassed.

Finally they rested on a snowy bench in the small park St. Petersburg had. He held her on his lap and constantly was trying to warm her legs with rubbing, but it was hard to do as snow covered them constantly. "Dimitri it's okay.."

"I can't stand to feel warm and see you so cold." He replied looking up at her rather pink face. He wanted so bad to warm her but was so afraid of the men finding them yet again. They had been lucky to get away and so quickly as well. "I wish I could get you some new clothes." He muttered wishing he could at least provide a coat to her but he wasn't wearing one inside his house when the attackers came.

"I wonder if t-they would l-look for u-us at my friend E-emilys?" Anya had finally stuttered under her freezing condition. She had been pretty tough considering all that had happened.

"That sounds like our only game plan. Do you know of her address?" he asked Anya. She nodded. "Well let's get there fast and hopefully she shall have something for you to barrow." Dimitri helped Anya up off of his lap and the two began to stroll down the snowy lane holding tightly to each other. Anya still couldn't help but wonder who the men were and who they exactly were working for.

* * *

As they made their way through town they didn't try to look anyone specific in the eye. Anya had already gotten some women commenting on her form of dress she was in.

"I guess even the _suka_ work in the snow."

Anya felt very violated. She was being remarked upon about her being no better than the common "'_suka_" otherwise known as "Hooker" or "Bitch" in Russian. Well at least no "Anastasia" remarks were coming this way. That was one positive thing, she guessed. At least they would be safe at Emily's. For now.

* * *

Vlad was finally able to adjust to the room in which he was in. Looking down over him was his love Sophie and The Dowager Empress. He tried to sit up but he still felt as if a lead weight had been dropped upon his head. "Ow, my head." He mumbled as he finally sat up with much force and a bit of help from Sophie.

"Oh thank heavens Vlady!" she hugged him gently.. " I was so worried that you weren't going to live for a while."

"I should hope that he is alive enough to tell us who exactly attacked him." Marie said taking a seat beside them.

Vlad's head hurt far too much to try and remember a name. "Ugh, your majesty I am trying so hard but no name is coming to mind at the moment. All I can.." Just then Vlad sat straight up with a shocked and frightened look upon his face. "He's going after Anya and Dimitri!" he exclaimed.

"Who Vlad? Who?!" Sophie asked rather shaken herself. She had feared about someone going to Anya and Dimitri after the newspaper had been run that same day.

"He's oh, I can't remember his name. He's on the Royal court.. slick brown hair and.." Just then Vlad kneeled in pain as he felt it going all throughout his brain.

"Oh, you don't suppose?" Sophie asked Marie.

"It could possibly be." Vlad looked at them both in confusion. "Sophie, contact Rushal keiv. He's located in St. Petersburg and one person who can inform us of what has happened." Marie gave commands as she grew more and more nervous. She knew who it was he spoke of and this meant fear for all."

* * *

"Oh Anya, don't be silly. You can just return it to me later."

"Are you sure? It's such a lovely warm dress?" Anya had changed finally from her little spring Paris clothes into a lovely warm mauve and beige dress. Its lining was thick and perfect for the fact that she had no coat.

"So do tell." She had given Anya and Dimitri a blanket to be under together on her extra couch in front of the fire and each a lovely steaming cup of hot chocolate. "Why on earth you two were out in this freezing weather and you," she pointed to Anya. "Were wearing such a short dress and even without any sleeves or a coat?!"

Anya looked over to Dimitri. She wondered quite possibly if they should inform her of the lingering doom that lay ahead for both of them just outside. She could possibly imagine that the men were probably asking if they had seen a couple, one in a ridiculously short springtime dress and another tall not too bad dressed man. Dimitri slightly turned his head. She caught that he must have been saying "no."

"Oh, well unfortunately we um were going to meet our friends as they arrived in St. Petersburg and well I was just freezing to death and um, Dimitri and I got lost." She could have banged her head upon the coffee table. "_Dear lord, that was about the dumbest response I could have ever given_." She thought silently.

"Ok?..." Emily knew Anya must be hiding something from her. How on earth could she ever get lost on the way home from the train station? They lived but only a few blocks from it. She decided not to press matters too hard and instead bid them good night and left them to nothing but the few crackles that the fire made as it blazed on.

"Anya, what was that exactly?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, let's see you make a lie up in only three seconds that sounds plausible." She scolded back. Then she realized he would win that battle. Dimitri was always quick witted and he could nearly talk his way out of any situation he landed in.

"Forget it, let's just get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." As he cuddled up next to his love he began to think about what they were going to do the following morning. There was no way possible about them being able to go back to their little apartment and collect somethings, much less go back there for safety. Just then he remembered he had something inside his pocket besides the rubles he had managed to be lucky enough to have.

"Here." He placed something in Anya's hands. She glanced down and gave a slient squeal.

"How did you?!"

"I may have retired from being a con man, but I still have pretty fast fingers." He smiled down at her as she ran her fingers over the smooth surface of her music box. He had also gotten the necklace with it. She kissed him lightly before sliding the necklace over her head and clutching tightly to him went to sleep finally. Something to ease her mind had come at last.

* * *

_"But Papa what is it?"_

_"It is only for us Romanov's, Sunshine." Anastasia was standing within the throne room with her father. He was showing her something golden but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "When it comes to your time to rule the throne you shall achieve it."_

* * *

Anya sat straight up. She glanced around her. All the throne room and her father had disappeared like smoke. Just then she felt someone sit next to her. "What's wrong?" She had awoken Dimitri.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She lied. She could tell by the look on his face he knew she was lying to him. Thankfully he was far to preoccupied with a yawn than to ask her again.

"Good morning to you both." Emily had walked in closing the door behind her. They felt the ice cold blast of winter surge through the air. "I was just out to get some fresh bakery goods. Would either of you like a donut or perhaps something else?" Emily offered. Anya and Dimitri gratefully accepted.

"So how was being in town this morning?" Anya asked not only to be friendly but to see if anyone had been after them by posting a picture or something of them.

"Rather strange. I met a very handsome man, he seemed rather interested in the fact that I knew you."

Dimitri nearly swallowed his tongue as Anya nearly choked on her glass of water. "What did this man look like exactly?" Dimitri asked. "I might know him from work." Anya flashed a small smile for a second; there goes Dimitri thinking on his feet again.

"Well, he was tall and lean with kinda slicked back brown hair. He was dressed rather nicely as well. Some sort of suit that must have cost a lot of rubles." He and Anya both glanced fearfully at each other.

"Did you tell him where you live?" Asked Anya getting tense.

"Yes, he wanted to join me for lunch oh and speak with you as well." Anya just then heard the door get knocked upon. She froze like an icicle hearing that sound. Dimitri too tensed his entire body.

"Um, I think I need some air." Anya said as she and Dimitri left the table and ran out to the back door. Dimitri only opened it so far and then took some snow, rolled it up and chucked it at a squirrel sitting on a bush nearby. One minute then the squirrel was lying in the snow still. "I'm betting it must be paralyzing darts or something." He concluded as Anya gasped.

"Well, what do we do now?" Anya asked impatiently she knew any minute now the man would be entering and probably ask where they were or just take out Emily and move throughout the house searching for them. Dimitri glanced upward to the snow that was falling.

"The attic will lead us out to the roof. From there..." he shrugged.

* * *

He and Anya glanced out into the dining area. It was dead silent. Anya thought about Emily, if she had been paralyzed or worse. They began to sneak up the stairs trying desperately not to make such any sound. Anya's foot slightly creaked on the top step but they heard nothing coming towards them such as menacing footsteps. But just as she and he were about to turn the corner they saw a shadow move at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Hello again."_

The man who had been executing the whole operation stood at the bottom of the stairway. He had poised a gun aiming straight for them. "Don't worry, this won't kill you. It just will make sure you don't try another stunt such as the one you last pulled."

He fired a dart at them it made it's entry into a picture hanging upon the wall. Anya and Dimitri ran they found the small door above them that led to the attic. Anya pulled it down and she went up first then as Dimitri was beginning to pull himself into the area he felt a sharp pain on his left leg.

"Argh!" He cried out as the pain traveled up and down his leg before it began to feel a bit tingly.

"Come on kitchen boy." The man began to pull on Dimitri's hanging legs. Trying to make him fall. Dimitri grabbed Anya's hands and with much struggle he made it up into the attic. He grabbed his leg before urging her to keep going.

They made it to the window and knocked it open forcefully. Thank heavens the roof had nice grooves and was mainly flat. She first slid out and then Dimitri followed. He was beginning to feel his leg starting to give out on him. The numbness was beginning to spread like snake venom throughout his entire left side. "Crap." Was all he could think.

They made it a couple roofs over before Dimitri said he HAD to rest. "Oh no, they got you." Anya realized as he tried to keep moving his left leg.

**_All for now.. XDDD_**


	5. Welcome to Pskov

**_Hehe, first to review this gets a cookie.. XD_**

It was a gorgeous day in Paris. The sun was shining; the birds were singing a joyous tune as a slight breeze came through the air. The flowers had all opened, filling the air with such an aroma. It was sweet and surrounded everything. Outside was pure bliss; especially compared to the growing tension inside.

The amount of stress kept rising as Marie, Sophie, and Vlad awaited news from St. Petersburg. Each was more nervous than the next. It had been two days since they had last sent word and still no reply had come to reassure them of the best or worst.

"Oh, I do hope Anastasia and Dimitri are safe." Sophie had wiped her soft handkerchief across her eyes as to prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She glanced over to the Dowager Empress, better known as "Marie" to her. "You all right?"

The Empress took a minute; her bright blue eyes were ever focused on the elegant flowers outside. But Sophie and Vlad both knew her attention was not upon the lightly swaying Roses or Tulips, but sending a silent prayer to her beloved Anastasia and her grandson in law, Dimitri.

"Fine Sophie." Her response was half distant sounding like a child in class being asked if they did their homework, not really wanting to respond but having to come up with something. "Come," she had finally turned to face them. "let us check the postage to see if there is yet a reply."

With haste the three of them made their way down the long shiny marble halls to the front desk sitting nearly right in front of the entrance. "Your Majesty, Mr. Vladimir, Ms. Sophie. Greetings to you all." He bowed very low before returning to his straightened stance.

"Is there by chance any mail from St. Petersburg today?" Marie asked not letting a bit of tension conquer her voice. The man gave another bow and handed her a fistful of mail. She knew a lot of people in St. Petersburg but she was searching for a specific piece of paper. There it was in amongst the other manila envelopes was a light blue one. Its silvery curvy writing was addressed to her but there was no return address noted.

Soon Vlad, Sophie, and she were inside the privacy of the drawing room and Sophie had managed to locate a letter opener. She slid it gently along the siding, just enough to make a small slit. Then she reached into it and pulled out the letter, but along with it fell out a small piece of material. Vlad picked it off the ground gently. It's smooth consistency meant it must be silk or satin. It was a light shade of purple, an almost Lilac color. All three looked at eachother in confusion as Sophie read the letter to them.

_"When I came upon the scene of their apartment, I found that the door must have been forced open due to the splintering sides. There must have been a great struggle between the man and them as there are still many indents left within the carpet, as also a broken coffee table remains on the floor."_

Sophie looked up at Marie and Vlad. She still wasn't quite sure as to why he had sent a piece of purple material that had obviously been torn off some form of clothing. Just then she remembered what it belonged to. "That piece of material is off the dress I bought for Anya the first time she came to Paris!" Vlad and Marie turned back to the cloth he held. There was no blood or hairs, just the fact that it was torn and becoming slowly unraveled; unlike this mystery.

"_My guess is that they somehow managed to throw the attacker before escaping down the drainpipe."_

Vlad smiled. "_Probably Dimitri's idea."_ He was instantly reminded of the time he had been raising Dimitri after the siege of the palace and the Romanov's being assassinated. He had told Dimitri that he could not leave his room only to watch him scale down the drainpipe and give chase to him.

"So what do we do now?" Sophie asked as she and Vlad turned to look at the Dowager.

"Nothing." Before Vlad and Sophie could respond and protest she added. "If one of us travled to St. Petersburg to try and find them it would only make them suspicious as to why we were."

Vlad sat down upon the couch gently. He massaged his temples on his head with his fingers. There was nothing he could do to help Anya and Dimitri. They all felt like they were trapped. Not one of them spoke a word until the large clock in the hall chimed; signaling that time had passed and was continuing no matter what had come into the light of this situation.

"Come now," Marie had risen to her feet. "It's tea time. We must press on with our normal schedule like usual." Sophie and Vlad admired Marie. She was not going to go into fetal position. She knew that they must remain unfazed by all of this otherwise the public may get suspicious. Plus there was no way she was going to miss out on a steaming nice cup of herbal tea.

* * *

Anya and Dimitri were traveling southeast ward out of St. Petersburg and were almost to a rather small town just on the border between Russia and Latvia. They had climbed aboard a large supply truck that thank goodness had heating in the back of it. In amongst all the other things it seemed to be carrying they found a large amount of rubles and even some food. Dimitri was constantly shaking his foot and trying so hard to keep his eyes open. The dart that had penetrated his leg back at Emily's house must have a large amount of muscle relaxant and sedative-hypnotics. He could tell that they must have loaded them with a bit of it since his eyes had begun to droop. He felt almost like sleeping where he stood.

"Can you move your leg at all?" Anya asked glancing over at him. She sighed, he looked like he was about to drop dead in front of her. "This is all my fault." Anya muttered in a low tone to herself.

"What? No it isn't. I should have moved much quicker." Dimitri chuckled. "This doesn't even match the slap you gave me in the opera house. That hurt deeper than this ever could." He had put his arm around her. "Why did you put your hair back to that scruffy little dog kinda look?" He now noticed that her hair had been pulled up and was rather messy, she looked just like her old self.

"I figured that they probably didn't know what I looked like before I met my Grandmama and it could help me keep all this hair out of my way if need be I have to move quick." She smiled at him. "Oh, Dimitri." Her hand ran through his hair pushing it out of his face. "I guess you didn't expect this when you married me?"

"Nope, but when you marry a Romanov I guess you end up getting the adventure of a lifetime." He softly kissed her lips and ran his fingers gently down her face. "I don't ever regret it either." He reassured her.

Soon he and Anya had come to some sort of stop. They both peeked out the back before jumping out and running off. They soon came upon a sign: "**Welcome to Pskov. Land of the border."

* * *

**

Finally they had spotted some sort of inn. It seemed safe enough. There were no police patrolling the streets or signs that shown their pictures. He and Anya made their way inside the cozy little place. Once inside they saw a rather burly looking Russian man sitting behind the counter. He had the radio on and it was playing faintly with soft music, like a waltz. The walls had lovely painted pictures on them. Some of summer time with flowers, and others of winter with a horse drawn sleigh.

"May I help you?" The man asked in a rather low relaxed voice. He seemed pretty friendly since he was smiling at them both. "Your husband looks _rather_ tired." He noted as Dimitri had shaken himself awake yet again.

"Yes, could was please have a room for the night?" Anya got out some of the rubles they had lifted from the truck earlier. She had promised that one day she would find that man again and repay him, but for now it was desperate and vital for them. She paid the man the amount of rubles he requested and then the man led them to their room, he was rather surprised they were traveling with no suitcases not even one bag. Well, besides the small purse-like thing Emily had given to her well. She kept the rubles inside along with her Grandmama's music box. The necklace she wore underneath her dress, since they would be able to tell it immediately.

Once inside they just both fell down on the bed next to each other. They're feet stung from all the walking and they both still were hungry and tired from their practically nerve-racking ride over to here. "Well, I guess were finally getting that vacation." Anya said looking up at the ceiling.

Dimitri burst out laughing; she soon followed with some slight chuckles. They both remembered that they were planning to take a good week or two and go somewhere else and just relax. As if that would be happening any time too soon. Finally she rolled over to Dimitri's side.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked watching him with curious eyes.

"Yeah, just tired that's all." Dimitri soon locked eyes with her. "Anya?"

"Yes?" she could tell he was being quite serious at this moment.

"If they show up and I am fully asleep I want you to run and not look back, no matter what. These drugs that were in this dart, I'm not sure what they are exactly but I know they are enough to knock someone out. I'll be as useless as a lead weight to ya if they succeed in their mission." He took her hand. "Will you promise me that if you need to run and I can't make it you will keep running?"

Anya was on the verge of tears, she could feel them brimming at the corner of her eye ducts. She turned away from him and sat up; her back was now facing him. "I can't..." was all he could make out from her sobbing. He sat up right next to her; she still turned her head from meeting his eyes. He finally took her soft chin in his hand and made sure her blue eyes met his.

"You have to promise me Anya." She wanted so desperately to divert her eyesight somewhere else but Dimitri's stare just wasn't easy to break. "Please?"

"Yes.. I will. I p-promise.." she managed to get out. He wrapped his arms around her allowing her to bury her face into his chest. He lovingly massaged her back as she held onto him like a little girl. He could remember the night he had saved her from jumping off the side of the Tasha, the ship she, he, and Vlad were traveling on. In order to get to Paris. Thank god they didn't need any papers to travel upon the ship. He had found her out on the rail one foot off the boat. If it hadn't had been for him she probably would have drown before anyone knew about her disappearance. The way she clung to him that night was the way she was right now. He knew she was scared and he was scared too.

* * *

"Any reports on the whereabouts of those two?"

The men who had been after them for the past couple of days were sitting inside a damply lit room at some kind of bar. Each one had a drink next to him, probably of Vodka or something other. The air inside the place was thick with smoke and the smell of alcohol. There was only one other person besides them in the place. He was a rather tall man with jet black hair. He wore a very nice suit with many buttons on the front. He was smoking a rather expensive looking cigar.

"So why did I get this call so late again. I mean we are friends Edven, but this is a little late for a friendly chat. Even if you did buy me my signature drink." The man spoke with a certain arrogance, as if he was the best at everything or something.

"Trust me this isn't a visit. I have a mission for you." The man's head arched up slightly.

"I'm listening." He knew it would entail money for himself.

"Well, what do you know about Anastasia Romanov?" Edven asked with a slight grin creeping at the side of his face.

"Um, ain't she that lost Grand princess or something? Heir to the Romanov throne?" The man answered wondering why they would possibly be talking about a girl the world hadn't seen for near twelve years now.

"Yes, she is. But she refuses to take the throne and her rightful place." Just then the man slid a pic of Anya and Dimitri over to him. "That my good sir is Anastasia. She goes by Anya now. Oh, and the man next to her is her beloved husband and the boy who snuck her out of the palace during the siege."

"And what do you want me to do about all of this?" the man knew perfectly well what his friend was going to ask.

"You must go and capture them. Watch out for the girl, she may look very delicate but she kicks and punches like a regular street fighter. You cannot kill them though." He pushed a rather large case to the guy. "These dart right here have enough power to shut someone down, if two hit them each. You won't have any problem, but you gotta make sure they cannot pull them out too quick. I think that's where we made a mistake and they got away." Edven finished.

"Don't worry, I'll have the Princess and her "prince" back to you in the time it takes to spend a ruble.

_Ooh, boy.. poor Anya and Dimitri have like a trained Assassin coming after them.. please R and R_..


	6. Capture and escape

**_Allrighty.. I promise to sometime give more clues as to why exactly they need Anastasia to rule right at this moment…_**

The next morning Anya woke with a start. She glanced around the room and then back at Dimitri who was snoring softly. He seemed to be just fine compared to the night before. She ran and hand through his soft messy brown hair. His mouth was half open.

"He looks so funny asleep." She muttered out loud.

"Don't think I can't hear you." He turned to look at her. "Man you look so cute, I almost forgot how you looked with your messy ponytail hair." He leaned up and kissed her. His lips began to travel down her neck slowly.

"Dimitri, stop it... We're in a hotel near the outskirts of Russia." But she knew he wasn't going to give up just like that. As she could feel his hands run down her back. Pulling her to him. She just gave into it after about ten minutes.

* * *

The light finally shone into the room. As they were getting dressed again Anya was brushing her hair in front of the vanity. She was humming the song from the music box lightly.

"What _are_ you humming?" Dimitri asked re buttoning his shirt.

"Well, "Once upon a December." I really just don't know why but for some reason I keep thinking about it." She had finally pulled her hair back up into her "Anya" ponytail. "I think there may be more than meets the eye to that song or something.."

"Maybe, like what?" he had finished and headed over to her. She was fidgeting her necklace.

"I'm not entirely sure.. Dimitri I had.." Just as Anya was about to tell Dimitri about the dream she had, when just then they heard sirens outside the window. They looked down to see at least ten police down in the streets. They seemed to all be talking with one another as if passing on information.

"Time to go." Dimitri noted as they grabbed what little they had, left the keys on the vanity and ran out the door to the hallway. They could hear the men downstairs as they swarmed into the place like a bunch of angry hornets.

"Have you seen these two? They're both wanted for robbery and treason." The police showed the nice inn keeper a picture of both Anya and Dimitri. He glanced downward at it.

"I rented a room to them, second floor. Room 202."

Dimitri signaled over to Anya to move into the hall closet, since no window could be seen from where they were. Once in among the cleaning supplies; Dimitri watched the men bust into the room from a small crack in the door. Once they had entered he took Anya's hand and led her out and down the stairs avoiding the counter, they went out the back door.

* * *

Outside the inn; the back was like a small garden of some sort. He pulled her behind a bush as the men headed out the door as well. They were muttering very fast. "You think they got pretty far?"

"Nah, there is no fresh footprints in this snow. Something tells me they are_ still_ around here." The police looked towards the bushes. Anya gave a small gasp but Dimitri put his hand over her mouth. She instantly relaxed her shoulders and all as they stood there with the snow constantly falling. Just then another man stepped forward. He was rather tall and wore a large black suit with a bit of a gold tie.

"Are they here?" He asked, he had a very low tone almost frightening, like some sort of demon or something. Definitely not friendly. His jet black hair slicked onto his head. His cold and crule steelgrey eyes pierced through them. Almost as if he could see right through the bushes.The police pointed out into the yard.

"They've got to still be here unless they went out the front door which is impossible since we've got like ten more guys out there." The police responded.

"Remember, if you see them do not shoot but call for me. I've got the gun that the boss ordered to use on them." He had pulled out a large silver gun.

Dimitri could easily see the familiar little yellow darts that one of had hit him. He felt a slight pang in his leg from where it had hit him. The item may have been small but like Anya, it packed an unexpected punch.

"Then it's lights out for Anastasia **and** her servant boy." He chuckled as he clicked the safety off the gun. The police grinned as well with him before leaving to go search.

* * *

"Come on, we can go behind that other bush and then it's only one small fence to jump before we are out of here." Dimitri whispered to her helping to lead her silently out of the bush they were currently in and past another one. They had almost gotten out when jumping the fence Anya lost her gripping and fell backwards onto the cold cement.

"Anya, are you all right?" Dimitri whispered through the fencing. "I'm coming back over for you hold on."

She felt pain all down her back. She had connected with the cold pavement very hard. Although nothing felt broken or too badly injured. Anya looked up to the back of the inn to see the man in black standing over her. Her eyes went wide. He had the gun pointed at her. Even though she knew it was the "dart" gun, it still scared her that this time she couldn't even run.

"So you're the princess Edven is after. The world famous _Anastasia_." He looked at her from head to toe. His stare was about as icy cold as the temprature surrounding them. "You sure don't look much like a princess or royalty."

Just then Dimitri landed in a large "slump" beside her. He looked upward to see a big silver gun in his face. He didn't know quite what to do either. For once the former con man had not one trick he could pull out of his sleeve.

"Wow, I just hit the daily double. The kitchen boy as well. Oh he'll be so pleased when I turn you both in." The man smiled as he pulled the trigger releasing a dart into Dimitri first. Then he turned to Anya. "_Do svidanya Anastasia_."

As she felt the dart break into her skin she could feel her whole arm just give out. She could tell it was spreading throughout her entire body as her eyes began to shut, the last thing she saw was two men carrying Dimitri. She tried to get up but two men had grabbed her as well. She flailed her legs before her whole world turned to darkness.

* * *

Anya finally awoke feeling pretty nauseous. Her head pounded as she looked around at where she was. She was on some huge bed along with Dimitri passed out beside her. She tried to move only to find that her legs were stuck in some sort of material. She looked down at herself. She was in some huge regal dress that was about the shade of her eyes blue. It was soft like silk or some other material along the lines of that. She found that a crown was upon her head along with a large necklace and earrings. She felt like a Christmas tree that people just put way too much stuff upon.

"Dimitri, Dimitri wake up please." She shook him lightly. He was dressed in some sort of suit that was fancy as well. It was ruby red with small tassels on his shoulders. "Dimitri **_wake up_**!" She pushed him off of the bed getting fed up. As he awoke after landing.

"Ow, Anya what did you do that for?!" he rubbed his head. "Wait why are you.. and where are we?" Dimitri's head also hurt. Probably from the amount of sedative in the darts. He looked at himself in the mirror that sat across from the huge bed. He was dressed in some sort of royal attire as well. "What in the heck is going on here?!" He looked around the room they were in. It seemed to be some royal bedroom of some sort. The high ceilings had gold painted in vines and flowers. The bed also had above it at the head board was the symbol of the Romanov's. "The double headed eagle." He muttered before the doors opened and in marched about ten men, including the man she had last seen before they had passed out.

"I see you both have awoken." He noted. "You two look so much more like royalty now since we had those awful peasant like clothes taken off of ya while knocked out." He glanced at Anya. "Now, you _finally_ look like the Grand Duchess you truly are." He sneered.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" She exclaimed getting off of the bed but standing aside Dimitri. She felt rather weighed down by all the decorations that had been placed upon her body.

"Why? Well because it's your birthright. Were just making sure you finally accept it all and stay where you are supposed to be. Besides how else would the Romanov prophecy be fulfilled if you aren't here?" Dimitri and Anya both looked at each other rather confused. "Ooops, I might have said too much there. Any way I just gotta baby-sit you two long enough for Edven to make it over here to Moscow."

* * *

Anya and Dimitri looked at each other yet again. "Romanov prophecy?!" They wondered what on earth he could mean. Well one thing was for sure they needed to get out somehow. Anya began to pace back and forth in the long dress. She liked wearing them but not when what she needed most was to be able to move around easily. She longed for her dress that Dimitri had bought her and the leggings.

"Anya, please there are bars on the window. The door is like bolted shut. We have no way of getting out of here." Dimitri was lying on the bed messing with the tassels that hung on his shoulders. He and she had both tried everything they could possibly think of to get out.

"Wait, I recognize this room. It was my parents!" She looked over at the mirror. "I remember coming in here and getting into my mothers makeup and Tatiana told on me boy she made me.." Just then she remembered something else. "There is a way out."

The guard who was on duty had fallen asleep listening to them trying so hard to pull or break the door open. He figured why not catch a few Z's. Just then the man in black had come yet again but this time Edven was with him. They were both grinning and laughing.

"I must say I am rather impressed. You captured both within only a few hours.. Quite impressive." He glanced at the guard. "Although, your security is slacking a bit."

The man tipped the guard out of his chair before using a key to finally unlock the doors. As they swung open both looked around. On the bed was a crown and a note. Edven picked up the paper and read it.

_"Ha, don't think so.._

_Don't luv ya, Anya."_

**Haha, Anya is sooo cheeky.. hehe.. Ugh, takes out top hat and cane Da da da!!!**


	7. Alexandra's letter

**_Alrrighty, well so Anya and Dimitri, much more Anya, have found a way out yet again. I know, I know.. This story really isn't historically accurate or much but what ev. It's all meant to be just a story and doesn't have to be…. Well here's chappie seven.. and I do owe a cookie to 2artemis2.. Thanks soo much for reviewing both stories.. It's hard to get reviews when u are writing for a movie that's near ten years old.. Happy anniversary Anastasia!!! XD_**

The streets of Moscow were ever flowing with all sorts of people. Vendors currently selling their goods to the public. From freshly backed breads to small collectable snow globes featuring the Czar in them. It seemed as if Moscow was a nonstop kind of town. Church bells rang out as mass came to pass. People were always coming and going. But inside the hall of records; things were more silent and still than the great breath taken before the tree falls. A dim light washed over the many shelves of books that lined the walls. Thousands upon millions of text accommodated the large building. It was nearly every thing on or of Russia's past.

"There just has to be _something_ about some Romanov prophecy in here. I mean, there is just about everything on each Romanov right here." She had to admit reading all these things she had yet to know about her past and family was kind of exciting but they had very little time to waste at the moment.

"Yeah I know." Dimitri was grinning largely. "I just read something about you."

"Really, what?" Anya couldn't tell if it was bad or good from his facial expressions.

"That your parents had to buy you three new sets of white opera gloves when you were five. Apparently eating chocolate was a favored thing by you." He laughed as she narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Very funny." She replied sarcastically. "Please don't forget what we are looking for." She scolded before rolling her eyes at him.

After a good solid forty-five minutes they both were exhausted and Dimitri was bored out of his mind. They had looked through all the three hundred years of the Romanov dynasty.

"Wow, all that for nothing." he had laid his head down upon a stack of rather thick books. "All we did find out was that apparently you mother and father wrote letters back and forth way too much."

She sat up in curiosity. "Wait, what?"

"Well, didn't you read about "Alexandra's letters?" They apparently are something special since they are mentioned oh so much throughout one book." Dimitri looked at her. She seemed to have realized something or maybe remembered.

"We have to get our hands on those letters, they may be the key to at least finding out more about all of this crazy event." Anya concluded.

"There are said to be kept in the Moscow cathedral. One question Anya?" Dimitri realized something. "How exactly are we going to not be stared at in these clothes? We can't just walk through the town square looking like the future Czar and Czarina that we are."

Anya's eyes diverted to the stair case and the large stacks of books they had pulled out. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"I always knew history would someday come in handy." Dimitri chuckled as they finished dressing in the knocked out guards clothing.

"They'll only be out for ten maybe fifteen." Anya said after locking them inside the room. "It would be best we move quickly."

"You can **not** tell me you were taught this in that orphanage you grew up in." Dimitri joked as they made they're way out into the snowy busy streets of Russia.

"Nope." She grinned as they both headed towards the golden spires that towered high over the city. Hopefully the letters would help them begin, if not solve this mystery.

* * *

"How could you let them get away!?" Edven shouted into the guards face. Anya's letter still left him steaming. "What do you have NO brains at all?!!!"

"But sir, I never thought…"

"That's it exactly. You never _thought!_ I warned you she was crafty and he is an ex-con man. Together they make a near unstoppable team!!" Edven turned to his friend. "I blame you for this blunder as well."

"Hey, you just wanted me to capture them and hold them inside the Alexander palace. You never said anything about him being an ex con man either." The man he had hired wasn't yelling at all but remaining cool, calm, and collected.

"Yes, well now they are somewhere out running in Moscow, which unlike St. Petersburg, is **HUGE!**!!"

Just then in came a man with a small piece of paper. He bowed to them both before giving it to the other man and leaving. He smiled reading the text.

"Someone just called in about them at the Cathedral in the square. Apparently they are going into the doors as we speak." Edven calmed himself a bit. Straightening his hair.

"Fine, go and fetch them yet again, but this time I shall make sure they cannot escape." He had a rather evil smile spreading across his face as he turned an left the room. "This time."

* * *

Anya had made sure her hair was pulled into a rather tight bun and placed it beneath the guard's hat she had stolen. Unfortunately she had nothing to keep it in place besides the hat. The clothes were awful big on her since the man she had stolen them off of was about probably like two of her. She had to double wrap the belt around her waist just so that the pants would not fall. They made their way down to the basement where all things were mainly kept.

As they came upon the room it had a rather low ceiling and had but one lantern to keep it bright. They glanced around. Millions of papers stuck out from all sides of the walls. It was almost like the hall of records, except for deceased people mainly. Finally they spotted a rather large section with a lock on it's handle. The golden labeling had began to rub off but it was still there.

"**Romanov**."

Dimitri pulled as hard as he could on the handle yet it still wouldn't budge. Anya stepped forth .

"Trust me not even my strength could get that open. What do you plan on doing?"

"Men are such babies." Anya muttered before the lock clicked open and fell to the ground.

"We are not babies, and thank you." Dimitri retorted. Once they had the file open there seemed to be an unending flow of papers inside. "Well, here we go again."

Anya stopped him as she located a small red velvety bag. She opened it and out fell a stack of papers all with flowery print and elegant writing. It was Alexandra's letters. She stood there as yet another memory had swept back from her mind.

* * *

There was her mother, the Czarina of all Russia humming softly to herself as she wrote upon the paper with a long feathered quill. Her bright blue eyes were slightly shut as if she were imagining what she was going to write next. Her glance went over to a photograph as she began to write.

"_My dear sweet Nicholas,_

_I have much fear in my heart as this moment draws nearer. One day our youngest daughter Anastasia shall take our place as the next Czar and rule over all Russia like we have for the last three hundred years as a dynasty that shall continue. I cannot possibly imagine what it shall be like when she comes of age but if I am not to be there, I wish her all my love and luck in her succeeding rule._

_If she will not rule it shall be better for you know as well as I what lies awating for that time. I fear that the snake within our grasses shall poke his head up and reveal his true nature during such time. To know of the first thing she'll need to go to the hill that lies before the country side in a land where a clock named Ben lives._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love, Alexandra."_

Anya was jolted back to life only to discover that tears had escaped her eyes. What did her mother mean by "_A snake in the grass_?" and what city has a clock named Ben? All these questions were coming at her like lightning bolts all at once. She finally noticed Dimitri standing beside her, looking rather confused.

"It was as if she knew all of this would happen."

"If she did then is there any clue as to why all this is happening?

"Not really, all there is of such is…" but Anya was cut off by the sound of a door slamming. There before them stood the man who they had last seen at the old palace before escaping.

"You know, I've really got to hand it to you." The man stepped down the stairs rather slowly. Each step he took becoming louder as if he was building it up on purpose. "You some how escaped from the palace with out damaging a thing."

Dimitri had the same look of terror as Anya had plastered across her face at the moment. He had no idea what they were going to do. They had already backed themselves practically into a corner anyway. Since the collection they had been looking at was further from the door and almost in the way back of it all. Anya pocket her mothers letter and turned to face Dimitri grinning.

"Hope you can see in the dark!" she exclaimed to the guy before knocking their only source of light out.


	8. Finally a familar face

**_Okay, so as to continue.. I wish for one thing and one thing alone.. For Anya fanatic to review my stories.. I just absolutely love her Anastasia vids on YouTube, Props to ya girl!_**

The darkness engulfed all three of them. Dimitri could no longer tell if the agent man was standing before them, much less if his own hand was in front of his face.

"Anya?" he whispered softly to the pitch black dark on his right. He was hoping no to be so loud as to allow the man to follow his voice, but to alert Anya to his position.

"Shh…" was his response as he felt a smooth palm grace his own. "Move on my signal."

Dimitri wondered what on earth the signal could possibly be. Here they were; the only way they knew where each other was by their holding of hands and somewhere within this room underneath the cathedral was the man. Determined to capture them yet once again. He knew as well as Anya that this person was no dunder head and would have learned from his mistakes that allowed them to escape his clutches last time. Suddenly he felt her hand contract on his own. "_That must be the signal she meant."_ He concluded silently.

He slowly shifted his weight from one foot to the next as he began to follow her. As they had finally reached the large stone steps that would lead to their freedom of the dark; they could hear him thrashing about. Probably enraged over the fact that it was near impossible to uncover them in such a state. Anya had finally managed to crack the door open, slid herself and Dimitri out only once she turned around to be faced by more tough looking thugs.

Both she and Dimitri had taken defensive stances before the men. "I just defeated you buddy. What makes you think I can't easily do the same to you!?" Anya had gotten fed up with the running and constant confrontation. She had, had it.

"There shall be no further violence in this house of God."

Standing before them was a rather elderly looking man. His face was rather weathered with deep wrinkles along his forehead. Yet he had a certain twinkle in his eyes. Anya's eyes drew wide as she lowered her fists. She knew this man, from St. Petersburg.

"So sorry for the whole big scary looking guards, but I am afraid that today even members of a church will be threatened to give up the offering plate or such." The old man smiled warmly at Anya and Dimitri. "You both look terribly hungry. We can't have our future Czar and his Czarina starve now can we?"

* * *

Anya, Dimitri, the man, and his two bodyguards all retreated from the mighty cathedral to what must have been his home. It was rather small yet cozy for one person. Among his walls were pictures of different Romanov's. Anya immediately spotted the replica hanging of what used to hang within the Catherine palace.

She softly stroked her fingertips over the smooth glass of her own face. She still could remember very little of her life at the age of eight. She couldn't even draw up a memory from the posing for the painting to be commissioned from.

"Just like the one from the palace eh? Tea, oh wait. Only lemons and hot water for you yes?"

Anya simply nodded to the man as she just looked rather confused. "_How did this man know so much about my family and much less me?!"_ She pondered, continuing to glance at the many faces of all the Romanov's before her.

Finally they all took a seat at a nice long table. Large bowls with steaming hot soup filled to the rim had been placed before them. Anya wasted no time in eagerly lifting her bowl before drinking from it. Dimitri was also far too hungry and doing so as well, otherwise he would probably have scolded her on such poor table etiquette. After finishing every last drop and having a bit of bread the two generously thanked the man for his kind gesture, but now they were hungering for some information.

"Mr.-." Anya was interrupted by the man putting his hand into the air to silence her.

"Pardon me your highness," Dimitri glanced over to see Anya flinch slightly as the title was mentioned. "but you may call me whatever pleases you."

"Don't you have a name of your own?" He smiled at her.

"I have been given many names, but first..." Just then he shoved forth two sets of familiar clothing.

"How?!" Both Anya and Dimitri were completely flabbergasted.

"I figured you would be in need of some respectable clothing for your journey. Oh yes, and speaking of necessities." Yet again he slid something to them. It was a rather nicely sized briefcase. Dimitri's jaw nearly hit the floor as he watched him unveil the contents of it. Large stack of rubles, and other types of currency lay inside it along with two passports on top. "We cannot possibly accept this." Dimitri hadn't seen this much money since the time he nearly accepted the ten million rubles for finding Anastasia.

"You are going to need it to make it to England." Anya became even more confused. Of course it was good they found someone they could apparently trust and was giving them some of their old clothes, money, and even passports. She still longed to know much more than just the tidbits he had given them, but all seemed to vanish as a familiar bark was heard.

"Pooka!" Anya cried out in excitement as she rubbed his head lovingly. Dimitri, even if he constantly fought over possession of his socks with him, was nuzzling his palm upon the mutt as well.

"One smart dog you have there. He can tell someone from friend or foe within only a few good seconds."

* * *

After quite sometime of reconnecting they didn't realize that night had already fallen. The streets of Moscow were finally beginning to slowdown. After the busy hustle of day, the streets were finally clearing as so that only snow and few people such as police were left upon the streets. The man gave Anya and Dimitri his bed since he said the couch doubles as a one. Anya tried to decline his offer but he wouldn't take no for an answer. After they had both had a nice shower, they both were finally relaxed.

"Ahh, this feels much better." Anya was playfully spinning around in her blue dress with leggings in front of the mirror.

"Just as gorgeous as the day on the Tasha."

"I do believe it was evening." She added glancing over to him as she finished tying a bow in her hair.

"Oh yes, and the way that sunlight hit you..." He softly kissed her lips. Pooka barked just then. "Don't worry, nothing will happen like that tonight Pooka." He turned back to Anya. "Wow, that dog really knows how to _spoil moments_."

She giggled lightly as they finally crawled into bed with Pooka sleeping by their feet. Anya didn't fall straight into sleep even though she let Dimitri think that by keeping her eyes closed. She couldn't help but wonder how all of this was going to turn out. Once she knew he was asleep she opened her eyes and glanced out the open window at the falling snow.

"I sure hope we make it through this.."

* * *

The next day they awoke bright and early, heck the sun hadn't even risen as they crossed through town to the train station. After they were all loaded onto the train the old man waved at them until they crossed around a bend.

"Pooka will be fine with him." Reassured Dimitri as they settled into the cabin they had been given. He knew more than that was upon Anya's mind though. She had one of those "hidden secret" looks on her face. "What's wrong?" he was going to make an attempt to break through Anya's shield that she was putting up.

"Nothing." She muttered fast before pulling out her golden necklace and fumbling with it.

"Nothing?! Please, you're messing with that necklace again. You always do that when you are nervous." Dimitri had turned to face her.

"Do I have to always tell you everything?" Anya crossed her arms and legs. "Who do you think you are?"

"The future Czar of Russia." He grinned with his answer before she played along by giving him a tiny curtsy.

"Well, Mr. Czar of Russia what are you going to do if I don't tell you? Have me beheaded?" she gave him a playful glare.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of _torture."_ He moved closer to her. She moved into her corner before he was almost on top of her. His fingers darted to her sides and began tickling her.

"S-stop Dimitri!!" She managed to get out in between her laughter.

"Do you give up?" he asked letting go for her to be able to breath. She nodded clutching her sides.

"So, what have you been needing to tell me?" he sat up very regal like. "Do share future Czarina." He bowed from his seat to her.

"Well, I have been having these dreams lately…" Anya continued telling Dimitri all of her story including the dream she had last night. As she continued on soon they had made it out of Russia and the night was coming in again. They wrapped a jacket around each other before nodding off to sleep.

_Okay so that's for now.. hehe_


	9. The love boat

**_He he, more and more for people who are reading it.. XDD_**

It had been a few days since leaving upon their train from Moscow. It was almost non stop, well except for their switch off in a small German town. Soon they were nearing the Paris borderline where Anastasia and he had been instructed to take a boat that would be awaiting them in the harbor. Dimitri glanced outward at the city as they stepped off the train. Its many splendors glimmered in the sunlight. From this far away he could make out the slight Eiffel tower. Watching over all of Paris.

"I know that you wish you could see your grandmama, but you know as well as I that they could have set a trap at the palace." Dimitri uttered as he caught her attention.

"Yes, I know." She tilted her head to look out the side of the car again. She could remember walking down those long cobblestone streets with Dimitri, Vlad, and Sophie. The way her brand new high heels clacked along the pavement, the bubbly champagne they had all enjoyed inside the small night club. She could only sit there and sigh as all the memories crept into the corners of her mind. Wishing that all these strange events were nothing but another nightmare for her to wake up from. To find Dimitri wanting to comfort her from it all once she had awoken, but no to hope this was indeed real.

"We have arrived at the harbor." The taxi man had announced. After Dimitri had reached inside their suitcase and pulled out a fist full of money. Handed some to the man along with a tip and the two collected their things as they exited into the lovely atmosphere of Paris once again.

"Mmm, this sea air reminds me of one summer at Peterhoff palace." Anya was stairing out among the boats and gulls. Her memory standing before her clear as day. "Olga and I had ventured to the seashore and I.." but just then she halted as her mind drew yet another blank and she grabbed the back of her head slightly.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked with a voice full of concern. After a while she shook off the feeling and nodded. He stared at her as they had finally boarded the impressive cruise ship. He knew that from her finally being able to recall from the night of the revolution she had really hit the back of her head hard as she fell backwards after losing her Grandmama's hand. Not hard enough to kill her or sustain any real injury, but enough to knock her memories all out of order and some she may never to be able to recall again.

"Dimitri, I sure hope Vlad is okay and doing well. That man sure had such an arrogant look pasted upon his face as he recalled the photo." Anya was still staring out at the ocean as if she were still rather confused about the memory she was still trying her hardest to recall.

"Well, I think Vlad is a very tough man who can take good care of himself. Especially if Sophie and your Grandmama are with him." He reassured her. As the two of them stood in the now dimming evening, they had supper and just decided to join the other couples that had come from their cabins up to enjoy such a romantic atmosphere.

* * *

"Anya, you just radiantly glow within this sunlight. You know that right?" She chuckled before responding with a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Flattery will get you **_no_** where."

"Wow, then what I know about women must be wrong." He grinned at her staring into her blue eyes that twinkled as they were illuminated by the suns rays.

"No, I'm just very different from other women."

"Yes, and other royals. I have never met a princess that can fight the way you do, much less nearly break my wrist from a handshake." He faking rubbed his wrist as if it were injured.

"Oh you men **really** are a bunch of babies." She rolled her eyes as him as the last lingering moments of sun vanished to be replaced by the cool rush of night. The stars and moon began to shine brightly. After a while of being chilled, Anya excused herself and walked off while Dimitri headed down to their cabin. The small compartment had two beds like what they had on the Tasha, except tonight he would not be sleeping on the cold hard floor surrounded by only suitcases.

Finally Anya had returned back to the room. "Where have you been?" He asked seeing a rather not really worried look but just distant upon her face.

"Nowhere, just um walking." She replied absently as she pulled on the rather large pajamas that she still had from Dimitri. As she finished buttoning the shirt her eyes darted to the mirror. She was a bit pale and rather tired looking. She had just felt not so great lately. Maybe it was from all the constant stress or, nah she didn't even want to wonder about that possibility while all this was happening.

As she began to crawl into the upper bunk she was pulled down by Dimitri. "Hey, what's up with you?" she asked looking into his gorgeous brown hazel-like eyes. She found her cheeks becoming warm as he gave her a loving glance.

"I though you would sleep down here with me." He suggested pulling her in closer to him. His breath could be felt upon her face. Those eyes still locked on her own, she was too deep within his spell. Anya loved the way this was. It felt as if no one else existed and the world stood still when she and Dimitri were this close. Her heart was beating in her throat as finally her lips just barely touched his. All the hairs on her neck stood up as he deepened the kiss by placing his hand on her shoulder. As they broke the kiss it left her feeling rather dazed as her eyelids flutter softly open.

He wasted no time in moving his lips down onto her neck. She shivered slightly feeling his warm breath upon her bare neck. Each one of his kisses was soft as raindrops but filled with unlimited passion. His fingertips gently slid on near her ear. He released her long enough to bring his head to hers.

"I love you Anya.."

* * *

They were just lying next to each other as Dimitri had slid his arms around her waist as she shut her eyes. She could feel him holding onto her tightly as if he were a seatbelt of some sort.

"What are you doing?" she asked opening one eye.

"Well, I'm not going to have you try another "ocean walk" again." She giggled lightly before he looked at her serious. "I'm not kidding, I nearly lost you. I'm _never_ taking that chance again." She smiled at him.

"You do know that was mainly Rasputin's doing? I wasn't going to jump if he had never sent me that illusion of my family playing in a swimming hole." She thought about that night yet again. She was so scared after awaking to find that she and Dimitri were standing in the pouring rain outside. "Man, that night was pretty crazy." Finally after giving him a quick peck on the cheek she nodded off in his arms.

The next morning as they stepped out on deck the weather was foggy and quite cool, but not freezing like St. Petersburg and Moscow. Unlike both cities London was large and no snow was upon the streets. Once they had gotten off the boat Dimitri had Anya hold onto their suit case as he bought a map of the city.

"Alrighty, now let's see..." Dimitri glanced over the map at the many hills London had. "What hill did she say?" Anya had pulled out the letters yet again and began to re-read the line about the "hill." Her mother had for some reason oddly capitalized the "H."

"It's a last name."

"What?!" Dimitri turned to face her. "A last name?"

"Yes, see how she put a capital?" Anya pointed out on the letter. Dimitri's eyes narrowed at the word. Indeed there was a capital, just like if it would be a last name.

"Then we'll need to get a hold of the yellow pages." He shook his head at her as he held out the guide. On the front it read: "**Art gala tonight at nine pm. With works from the brilliant mind of Alexander Hill."**

"Looks like were attending a party tonight."

* * *

After checking into their hotel for the night they began to wonder whether someone would notice if they walked in to this glamorous event in what they were wearing.

"What are we going to wear to this thing?" Dimitri finally asked out loud. Anya went over to their suitcase and began rummaging around until her hand hit something near the bottom of it. She pulled it out to allow the long midnight-blue dress to fall to the ground. It was the same dress she had worn on the night of the Russian ballet in Paris. As she fully took it; out fell some sparkly jewelry of some sort.

Right beneath it Dimitri had found his only tux that he owned from the ballet as well. Soon after they had finished dressing Anya had stuck in her earring as he fixed his tie within the mirror. After they had gotten a taxi they began to think up some way they were going to get into this grand party.


	10. Could it be?

**_Um here's more.. XD_**

As they walked up to the huge gala. Cars were lined up, they had done right to get out of the car before walking up to the scene. Half of London seemed to have shown up for this one event. Anya hugged her coat tighter protecting herself against the cold night air, she still felt rather tired and for some odd reason hungry.

"Okay, wait here." Dimitri said to her making sure she was away from the crowd. As she stood there awaiting his return she began to think all this over in her head. "_What if this guy isn't the one we needed to see? What if all of this is just one giant dead end?"_ but she silenced those thoughts as she watched Dimitri smiling and waving two invites in the air.

* * *

"How did you get these?"

she asked once inside the party with him. They're coats were taken and placed away inside the provided place. They ascended the stairs together finally making it to the area in which the celebration and art gala was taking place. Sure enough there were gold streamers all around the many columns that were rooted in place. The paintings were large and magnificent; each seemed to shimmer as if gold had been used to coat it. Over to the left was a refreshment stand where people were eagerly getting glasses with such drinks consisting of Champagne, Wine, and other alcohol. There were also certain waiters traveling around with glasses on their trays. Anya and Dimitri had received some of a non alcoholic beverage before going and glancing over at the portraits. Anya was shocked enough to see one of her.

"It's entitled "**The children of Nick."** Dimitri noted as he finally noticed that she wasn't even listening anymore. She glanced at the happy children playing by the river. Olga was running along with Maria. Tatiana was making sure Alexei didn't get hurt, but the youngest daughter was busily climbing a tree like some primate. Anya just stared long and hard at the painting. She couldn't recall if this was a memory or not.

"Anya, are you okay?" finally she snapped back to life at the sound of his voice.

"Fine, um where is this painter?" she wanted the attention to be drawn off of her immediately.

"Well, someone said he should show within the next ten minutes, so until then.." he motioned for her hand as she could hear a tango like song playing. As he pulled her onto the dance floor she whispered into his ear.

"I have no idea how this dance goes." He grinned.

"Well, first off you have to be much _closer_ than a waltz." He pulled her closer to him, till their chests were both nearly an inch away. "Now, the feet movement part is easy. One, two, three.." soon her feet were following his as they began to dance the spicy tango. He dipped her down at the end. Her diamond earrings both dangling back as they merely stayed there for one moment. Anya had never experienced such a dance before and was blushing mildly as he looked at her.

"**_Announcing his most honored, Mr. Alexander Hill!"_** they separated and began to figure out a way to speak with the man. Finally Mr. Hill had made his way over to the refreshment stand in the corner. Dimitri had spotted him out of the corner of his eye.

"Alexander Hill, it is an honor and privilege to meet the great artist at long last." Dimitri gave him a mild bow.

"Why thank you young man, but I am only a man who loves to reinvent the past for all to see. Only of the good times though." Alexander Hill had a rather thin face and seemed to have aged pretty well. He wore a rather nice brown suit with a sort of manila tie. He, to Dimitri, looked like a paper package. His tie would have been the brown string that all ties it together.

"Yes, and what do you know of _Anastasia Romanov_ exactly? From one picture my wife and I had been glancing at, it seemed as if you knew the Grand Duchess very well."

Mr. Hill eyed Dimitri suspiciously before answering. "Yes, I did know the Duchesses and Alexei rather well. I came mainly in the summer, that's why I have put all the children by the river. Anastasia was easy to place as well, that girl was always running, skipping, climbing, and she was so mischievous as well." He added a chuckle to the last bit. Just then Anya ventured over to the two of them. Alexander's eyes lit up as he watched her come before them.

"Mr. Hill, such a pleasure to finally meet with you." She gave a small curtsy-like gesture before him.

"Do excuse me for this young lady, but you resemble the Grand Duchess so well.. you nearly could be.."

"Her?" Dimitri finished his sentence. He looked back and forth at them both before motioning for them to follow him as he led them away from the crowd. Soon they were within a room that must have been reserved for the dignitaries and other important people visiting this grand place. The doors were laced with gold lining and the windows were made with a bit of stained glass.

* * *

"I somehow knew it was you. Just the way you look is not really enough but I was watching earlier and saw the way you stared at yourself and family in my painting. Oh Anastasia, where have you been hiding all this time?"

"In St. Petersburg." Anya answered abruptly. She soon was forced upon with questions and after a bit they winded down.

"My final question is how did you escape?"

"There was a boy," she turned and smiled at Dimitri. "He worked in the palace as a certain "Kitchen boy." He opened a secret hidden wall and allowed me and my Grandmama to escape." Mr. Hill could see that the boy who had allowed her to live was standing before him right at this moment.

"Oh, my dear boy! Russia owes you so much for saving our beloved princess!"

"I think her hand in marriage was enough." Dimitri answered taking Anya's white gloved hand in his. Alexander smiled at the happy couple.

"So, why did you come to seek me out exactly?" he asked with much curiosity. He knew that Anastasia had not just come for a friendly little visit, but for something else.

"Well, I want to know why it is exactly they need me to rule all of a sudden?" Anya wanted this answer so bad she could almost taste the sweet bitterness of it never being fully answered for her.

"Well, you are the last remaining daughter and descendent of the Romanov's. Plus, you are the last Czarina left able to rule all of imperial Russia. Why do you refuse the throne so much?"

Anya looked at her own feet. She really wasn't sure about any of it anymore. She really just didn't want the pressure of constantly being able to screw things up. More than that, was the fact that she and Dimitri were facing the problem that sometimes makes people lose faith in royalty. The fact that they had yet to have a child would make most people who followed the old ways stick their noses up at them.

"Well, he and I have.. we just aren't ready to take the throne."

"I see. Well... do you still have that music box?" Mr. Hill asked.

"What's so special abou- wait, how did you know about my music box?" Anya looked at him with such intensity. But before he could say anymore he cried out in pain before falling to the floor seeming as if he were dead. Anya and Dimitri stood in shock as they heard a "_tsk tsk tsk_" coming from the shadows in front of them.

"It's not nice when royals don't do what they're told to do." Stepping out into the light was the same brown hair slicked back man that had bombarded them at their apartment. "By the way, congrats on getting my colleague off your tail. Let me tell you, you two are the hardest Royals I've ever had to find before." He was holding what looked to be a taser of some sort as the tip of the small thing buzzed with fresh electricity.

"What, do you think that we will go _quietly_?" Anya had stepped back as she was already planning their escape. As she began to reach for the window she realized it was locked as Dimitri and Edven began to fight each other. Dimitri had finally knocked the darn device from his hand as he began to thrust his fists towards him. Edven was blocking and managed to get Dimitri backed into a wall slamming him against the painting hanging up.

"The window won't open!" Anya cried out to him.

"Then, j-just break it!!" he struggled to keep Edven from knocking him out as he dodged the blows coming to his head. He grabbed Edvens fists, knocked him on the forehead with his then using a chair he and Anya jumped out the window. As they grabbed a hold of a line hanging they swung down onto the ground but continued to run.

* * *

After making sure they were not followed they returned to the hotel they were staying at. Dimitri locked the door and also used a pole to bar it before finally examining his injuries he had sustained. Anya was already helping him by putting some cold cloth on his bruises. She thought about what the man had said before passing out cold on the ground.

"My music box must be another clue." Just as she got it and settled down a low grumbling could be heard from her stomach.

"**Hungry**?" Dimitri had to bite his own lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, I have no idea, but all I want to do is eat and sleep." He looked at Anya with curious eyes before they turned a bit serious.

"Have you been _sick_ in the last few days?" Anya turned her head away. She had thought about this ever since the day on the boat with him. She had thrown up a bit that night and felt oh so tired now and hungry.

"Why don't we focus on the situation at hand and-.." Dimitri had silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"You never answered my question." He grinned slightly. If what he thought was true than he was finally going to be a father. "Anya, please tell me." He made sure her face was towards his.

"Yes." She admitted as if she were to be ashamed. "I think I might be.." but Dimitri had stopped her yet again. This time by kissing her lips and wrapping her inside his arms. She loved this feeling, it felt warm, safe, and supportive. When they finally pulled away.

"And here I thought it was just the sun making you glow." He rubbed Anya's stomach. "I cannot believe I might be a father." His face seemed to glow with radiance at her. She could tell that he was not upset by this or worried at all. "You didn't drink any alcohol this evening did you?" He asked looking concerned for a small moment.

"Nope, I made sure not to." She and Dimitri just sat their on their bed for a while thanking God that at last Anya had been able to concive a child.

**Okay, I'm crizzazy.. Cookooo…**


	11. Apples and memories

_**Anyone out there? XDDD Just kiddin.. hehe, I know that even if the reviews are only two there are still people reading this.. maybe.. XDDDDD**_

It was nearing nine am in the calm town of London. Since it was early Saturday morning, most people were still retired to their bed. You could hear the church bells tolling loudly to announce the hour arriving. While a few people strolled through the streets; Anya and Dimitri were safely tucked away from this inside the nice cozy hotel room.

Anya sat up carefully and stretched. She glanced over to the mirror; her hair was quite the mess. The nice neat bun she had pulled it up into had hairs coming out strangely from the sides and the diamond band was slowly slipping off as well. She stood up and straightened her ocean blue gown. It had slid around on her from the tossing and turning last night, obviously after they had both passed out near two am. Carefully Anya moved over to the mirror and released her long auburn hair to tumble gracefully down her back and shoulders.

After gently applying some cool water to her face and removing her earrings, she walked back out to find that Dimitri had awoken. He glanced down at his wristwatch.

"It's near nine or ten here right?" his voice sounded very groggy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She simply shrugged before sitting beside him.

"_Dimitri?"_ he looked at her with attentive eyes. His hazel-brown eyes bearing into her own blue. She could tell he was still half asleep as he yawned slightly covering his mouth. "I… well.. um.." He chuckled lightly his eyes still not leaving hers.

"Since when do you stutter?"

"Well, I don't." she got a bit upset before continuing. "I just wanted to say.." he cut her off with his finger pressed on her soft pink lips. His look of sincerity was enough to answer her fully. He ran his palm across her cheek, caressing the side of her face gently.

"I know what you are going to say, don't worry about it. It's nothing bad, in fact we should be celebrating." He had perked up a bit. "Just not with any form of alcohol." He added quickly.

"Yes, but Dimitri are you not thinking about our current situation?!" her voice was rather tense. "Why, oh why did this have to happen at this time and most importantly when we are so terribly far away from home?" Anya rested her head inside her palms. She had wanted a baby so terribly and prayed for the help to receive one, but why was her wish granted in such a time?

Dimitri held tightly to her and lifted her face upward. "Hey, this isn't the Anya I know and love." He wiped the tears from her eyes as she attempted to grin. "We'll be all right. I swear." He gently kissed her lips. But as he looked back into her eyes yet again, he could tell that she simply didn't believe any word and still doubt lingered inside her mind.

"We need to solve this puzzle. Now, he said that the music box.." Dimitri pulled her back to him.

"You **really** need to relax. If you really are, stress can do terrible things to a woman in your state." He began to gently use his thumbs and worked her neck "Now, as the future Czar I herby decree that you must relax before working on this clue." He gently pushed her hair aside before moving to her shoulders. She was still being rather stubborn. Her muscles seemed to not be relaxed at all, but even tighter.

"Dimitri I _cannot_ relax while thinking that my music box holds another clue to this, this Romanov mystery." She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, there is no possible way." She expected him to be giving her a solemn face but instead he wore a rather large grin.

"Are you **_sure_** about that?" he glanced her up and down as if he had just met her or something. She shook her head at him before getting up and walking over to the window.

_"No Dimitri_." She turned away from him giggling a bit. "**_He's way too charming for his own good."_** She thought to herself. "I'm more worried about us."

"Why? I mean we have just in this last year defeated an evil sorcerer that was supposed to be dead. I fought a stone statue horse that came to life. Anya, we have faced countless peril and lived on." Dimitri walked over to her placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I know, we've beaten the odds quite often, but for how much longer can we sustain such luck." She turned to him and gently ran her fingers down his face. "Even if you are, used to be a con man I think that you would know that even then you can run out of tricks to use."

"Yes, I knew my limits as well. Obviously not well enough on the account that I ended up once in the slammer." Anya's eyes widened a bit as he mentioned his little stay. "Don't worry I did my three days there, I was fine. Still can't understand why I got three days for stealing a simple little apple."

"You and your apples."

Anya laughed then grinned at him. Remembering the time back at the palace. He had been ten and she was eight. It was the grand ball, celebrating the Romanov's undying dynasty. Three hundred years since the first Romanov had taken the throne. Anastasia had been dancing with her father before her Grandmama had arrived; it was then that she made her way up to the thrones that had been occupying the steps. In one of them was her beloved Grandmama, she was so excited to see her as she presented the drawing she had made. Marie had reached inside her small purse and pulled forth the gold music box. Anastasia had felt eyes watching her, so she had glanced over to the side before turning back to the music box. She had seen her only friend outside the royal ways; Dimitri. He had apparently managed to yank an apple from the kitchen and was spying upon her while eating it.

"Hehe, maybe the baby will like apples too." He noted glancing down at Anya's stomach.

"Dimitri, that's **IF** I actually have achieved such a thing." She reminded him. "Although I am craving an apple for some odd reason." She began to walk towards the table where a small gift basket of fruit was stitting.

"Let me get it." Dimitri had made Anya sit down. She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Okay, maybe the bottom has like some secret compartment or something." Anya had flipped the music box over. Dimitri was sitting next to her getting rather bored. They had been at this for about an hour.

"Anya, I admire how much you try and never want to give up, but sweetheart; shouldn't you at least take a break?" he begged.

She glanced over at him. "Dimitri, I would appreciate if you would stop _whining _and help me instead." He got a rather confused sort of look on his face.

"How can I help?! We had flipped this thing about twenty times, opened it, searched every pearl for maybe one that if you push on it… Anya this thing is**_ impossible_**!"

Anya simply glanced in his direction. "You're whining _again_." She dully noted. Dimitri opened his mouth for a comeback but quickly shut it. He then drew a rather regal height and walked over to sit beside her.

"Anya, please give yourself a break." He asked with no tension in his voice what so ever. "It's almost noon and you do need to eat **something**." He took her hand from the music box and cradled it in his. "Especially if you are now eating for two."

She smiled at him. Yes, maybe a good lunch break would give her the time to think of any way she could possibly get the music box to divulge it's secrets to her. "All right, but what about that man? We could possibly run into him if we go to eat somewhere." He held a grin as they both heard a knock at the door.

"**Room service!"**

* * *

"No way. You're telling me that you stole about _ten_ wallets from a crowd?!"

"Yep, and no one ever knew it was me." Dimitri proudly announced. He and Anya were sitting on the floor of the hotel room with the food to the side of them, remincing the past of both himself and she. "Alright, so it's your turn."

"Hmm, let's see." She thought long and hard until finally recalling a memory. "Oh, I was about I think twelve. I had been very frustrating to Comrade phleminkoff that day she put me inside the "time out closet." What she never knew though was that I had figured out how to escape out of there on my first time in it. She had allowed me no dessert for my actions, so I took the liberty of giving my self my just desserts if you know what I mean."

"Hehe, you always did have a sweet tooth eh? Why I can remember finding you in the kitchen; sneaking a single spoon of frosting from the cake for your sisters sixteenth birthday." He laughed a bit. She glanced at him curiously.

"What were you doing down there so late as well?" she mockingly crossed her arms at him.

"Well, your highness I was simply going to fetch a glass of water." He answered innocently. The two shared plently more laughs and memories as the day grew on. For one time in this horrid week they had been through; the laughter had finally been restored.


	12. Two steps ahead and one back

Okay, because you asked.. hehe, I typed this a long time ago and never uploaded it! strange.. XDDD

"Dimitri _please_?"

it had been only last night that Anya had finally revealed her little secret that she had been keeping from him for quite sometime, and already he was making her feel quite annoyed. She knew that towards the end, he probably wouldn't even allow her so much as to leave the bed. Anya sighed to herself, pondering how the months to come would go.

"Anya you _**have**_ to sleep." Dimitri was more the determined to keep his wife safe. He actually had a chance at finally becoming a father for once and he wasn't going to let **ANYTHING** sabotage his opportunities. "You can't be running your self like this all just because we have yet to unravel this mystery."

"Is this the way it's going to be from now on? Cause we haven't even made a month yet and let me remind you we have about eight more to go. Already you are acting far too** overprotective**!" Anya despised feeling this way. She already felt caged and did **NOT **want to go through the long months the same way. Dimitri didn't take all of this too lightly as his voice had raised a bit.

"Can I help that _I actually_ want to keep out future son or daughter alive?"

"Oh what, and me simply missing about an hour of sleep will change that fact?!" Anya responded standing up with her hands on her hips.

"I know you must think I'm being too overprotective of you but,…" he silenced as a memory had floated into his consciousness.

* * *

It had only been about three years since the great tragedy that was the Romanov massacre. Dimitri was now about thirteen years of age and already thought he could take on the entire world.

"_Dimitri!"_ a voice beckoned to him. He slowly made his way down the stairs and out into the living room, well Vlad had told him it was one. After the revolution Dimitri had no place to go. He couldn't even remember his parents, much less if he had any siblings. Vladimir was an old member of the imperial court who had volunteered to raise the boy. Since Vlad had kind of admired how Dimitri had a taste for bending the rules. Such as the fact that even under threats of severe beating he still remained good friends with Anastasia.

There was the old count sitting upon the dust piece of furniture. He did not look to pleased with him. "Come here." Dimitri slowly walked into the room. He had grown a lot and now was much taller but still about as thin as a tooth pick. His clothes were less baggy now that he had finally grown taller and his shoulders had broadened. He was slowly becoming a man.

"Yes?"

"Why on earth did I get the police on my doorstep yet again?" he demanded tapping his foot impatiently awaiting Dimitri's answer. "Were you out late **again**?"

"Yes, but look at all the rubles I got, urm found." The boy had dug into the side pockets of his trousers. Retracting the many dollars he had come by. Vlad put a palm to his face and shook his head slightly.

"Dimitri, you shouldn't be out so late. Much less without my permission." Dimitri had turned his back to the older man. He ran a hand and began to finger-comb his dreadfully messy brown hair. It constantly would fall into his eyes and even on rare occasion of sleeping, his mouth.

"What do you care?!" he voice bellowed. "You are **_not_** my father!!" Dimitri was on the verge of tears. All he wanted to do was please Vlad, since he was allowing him to live there. He hated to cry and thought it to be a very wimpy action to carry out. Since all the men he knew hardly cried much less shown a bit of emotion.

"I know my dear boy, but I am responsible for you." He motioned for him to come forth. Dimitri rubbed his face rather roughly with his fithy peasant sleeve before sitting next to him. Vlad gently wrapped his arms around the rather thin teenage boy. "I know, you think I am being far too overprotective but," he released him as so he could make eye contact with him. "It's only because I love you." Just then Vlad added on something that Dimitri had never heard within his life. "_My son_."

* * *

"But, what?" Anya asked incessantly questing to find the reason for this such odd behavior. Dimitri was a man who usually didn't "hem and haw" with his words. If he needed much less wanted to speak his mind; he said it straight out. He turned to her standing up, his face clouded still with the emotion from the past.

"It's because I love you." He took forth her hands into his very own. "Anya, I don't know where I would be at this moment without you." She looked deeply into his eyes; pure and genuine emotion harbored with him them.

"Dimitri…" Anya had never seen him like this before. Whatever moment he had remembered must have gotten under his skin. She had yet to actually see him holding back such tears as he was at the moment. Well except for the fake ones he would give to Pooka tying to get the little dog to relinquish his socks.

"I know where I would be, in prison. Probably rotting in a cell for the rest of my life, wondering what the heck I did wrong. You saved me from being the dark person I used to be. It was you and only you that finally opened my eyes to the really important things in life." He glanced downward at his own feet.

"Like what?"

"Like, love. All I used to give a care about was how much money I could get. The fanciest place to live, and to never have a care about my real family. When you used to talk about homes, family, and love." He finally had made eye contact with her yet again. "I would have a snicker about it on the outside, but deep down something finally clicked." He held the side of her chin gently just continuing to stare down into those deep blue eyes. "Here was this skinny,_ badly_ dressed orphan girl who had less than I and still all she cared about was not the almighty ruble, but finding the people who loved her even if the quest had been hopeless."

"I at one point in our journey, there was a time when I almost felt stupid about chasing such a dream." Dimitri shot her a confused look as she uttered such a statement.

"Why?"

"Well, here was _little miss Anya_, with two rather strange men." She grinned slightly as the next part came out. "One, whom she would start fighting with all the time and acted as if he absolutely hated her."

"I never hated you…" he urged in protest before allowing her to continue on.

"But, I can remember thinking at one point: "**Dear lord Anya, what mess have you gotten your self into this time**?!" I was thousands, maybe millions of miles from Russia and my fate rested upon if I really was Anastasia or not."

"What were you planning on doing if you weren't found by the empress?" he asked with curiosity overflowing.

"I'm not sure." He laughed loudly before she asked: "What's _so_ funny?"

"So, for once in our adventure you had nothing to really say?! That's a miracle." He added with sarcasium. Anya punched his shoulder. "What did the shoulder do to you?"

she grinned. "It's more of what the face and mouth did, the shoulder simply takes the punishment." She added a playfull pinch.

"You look like a fragile girl, but yet you fight like a man." Dimitri nursed his shoulder with his right hand.

"Oh, you big baby!" Anya rolled her eyes as him before rolling up his sleeve to examine the area. "Not even a bruise." She lightly kissed his shoulder. "better?"

"Yes, but…" she pursued her lips for a real kiss. As he pulled away, Anya felt a little dazed as he recalled his lips from hers. She smiled warmly at him.

"I think I'll head off to bed." He nodded but as she turned to leave, he stopped her.

"Hand over the necklace." His hand was outstreached.

"Why should I?" she asked with her best innocent tone and face. She knew the jig was up and that somehow Dimitri had always managed to stay at least two steps ahead of her. She slipped the chain off and handed it over before retiring to bed.

**_Hehe, I LOVED writing the whole Vlad being Dimitri's "Father".. XDD_**


	13. A little tidbit

** Heeeey yalll..**

** I can see that To Rule or Not to Rule has quite captured the attention of the Anastasia fanatics. And I'm terribly sorry for not updating.. I PROMISE if you stay tuned I'll have a new chap up by next saturday at the very latest. **

** Wishing you all a happy holidays :D**


	14. Suddenly I see

** Allrighty, I think you guys have been patient enough for a new chapter.. but seriously what has me boggled is why this story gets more hits and reviews than anyother of my stories.. Oh well, without further ado.. **

Tracing the floor with his scotch in hand he trugingly stepped in and out of the calm moonlight. His associate laughed once. "Man, for being a Kitchen boy he sure did a heck of a number on your face." He grabbed the man by his freshly laundered shirt; not able to take any teasing.

"Oh really, and what if I do the same if not worse to your face..?" He shoved a gun right into the area between his eyes. His brown hues darted to the barrel and then back at his boss. He shook his head nervously. "I thought so.." Edven retired his weapon.

He sat down upon one of the couches and rested his glass next to the welt Dimitri had bestowed. "I just don't understand how they keep getting away.." He muttered, vexed by the twosome.

Snuggled beneath a nice warm set of satiny sheets was a certain redhead and brunette. She slept ever so peacefully meanwhile his brown eyes were darting around the dark room. He knew there would be trouble for them since their union was against a lot of people, but he never thought it would put them into a dangerous situation as this. A soft murmur came from next to him. He glanced down smiling. Anya was his entire reason for living and changing from a crule heartless Con man.

"If I ever lost you.." He whispered, not being able to complete the sentance. His hand was wrapped around her waist. He slowly moved it up to her stomach where maybe, his child lay. He couldn't remember a time where he had more hope than this. Starting a family was something he had wanted since they both said "I do."

Slowly he pulled out the pendant from his pocket and ran his finger tips over the faint lettering that still read clear as the sun; Together in Paris. He grinned remembering how cute she had been first recieving this small necklace.

_"Oh Grandmama!" The firery red-headed little girl cried out recieving the gift and immediatly slipping the chain over her head. The small kitchen boy had refused to stay back from all the action and now hid away watching the small Dutchess and her grandmother talk about the last time out on her fathers boat. He smiled at how she looked upon things with such curious and wide sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly as he had crept closer a horrid man was now shouting at the Romanovs._

Dimitri had arose from the bed and sought out her music box. Finding it near the small desk he began winding it up. Soon the tinkling melody softly played. He sudden caught his breath mid throat as he heard rustling of the sheets, but never came a footstep. He ran his fingers over the puzzle and just as he messed with the small pannel of the symbol for the Romanovs. The backing fell off, his face enlightened with the hidden conpartment.

Haha, yeaaah. A cliffy!! Leave it to clever boy Dimitri to figure it all out eh? R and R


End file.
